Love Stories Lie
by coxcomb
Summary: Germany's penchant for love stories had led him to believe he would lose his virginity in a particular way. Trust Italy to be the one to change his mind about such things. Italy/Germany


A/N: So this is my first journey into the world of Hetalia fanfiction. It's like a jungle out there *wipes brow* Anyway, I lost my mind (and the plot, it seems) somewhere after...oh I don't know, the first line? So it ended up just being sex.

I thought I'd made Italy a little _too_ innocent...so I mended it halfway through, but by the time it was over, he had reverted back to Italy and I was just slapping myself over and over. And I didn't like them calling each other 'Italy' and 'Germany' so they use their actual names when speaking but for everything else, they are their countries.

* * *

Germany watched as Italy shovelled pasta into his mouth. He had been eating for over half an hour and showed no signs of slowing down or being remotely full.

Normally, he would be disgusted by such a blatant act of gluttony but he couldn't help but be impressed by how such a tiny body could put away so much food without putting on any weight. He knew for a fact that Italy was as slothful he was gluttonous so he wouldn't ever physically burn off the extra calories gained from eating such a large amount of pasta.

If only he could put in so much effort on the battlefield, Germany thought, watching as he put another mouthful away.

It was as soon as Italy raised his head that he realised he had been staring. Over the past few months, he had come to notice how much time he spent with Italy. This fact didn't bother him at all; it was the amount of time he spent staring that troubled him.

Her had read about such things in his erotic novels. Longing glances at another man (albeit from a woman); the fast turning away and blushing. Was it love? No, it was usually just lust in the books he read. Did he really lust after Italy? He didn't understand that aspect of life. It was unnecessary.

As if on cue, his eyes met Italy's and he felt his face warm up. Suddenly, he turned away.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face again?" Italy asked with a grin on his face, holding his fork up, a small piece of pasta on the end.

Germany glanced back up at him, still blushing. He did indeed have some sauce on his face. Nodding, he pointed to his left cheek and as he thought, Italy wiped his own left cheek, mirroring Germany. He inwardly groaned. He didn't want to touch his friend when he was thinking such thoughts but trying to explain why the sauce was on his right, not his left seemed like a headache to Germany.

Instead, he simply took in a deep breath and leaned across the table, swiping the sauce off his friend's face. Before he could wipe it on a napkin, Italy grabbed his hand, sucking the sauce covered finger into his mouth. As the red on his face deepened, he turned away, biting onto the back of his palm as he suppressed a moan at the sight of Italy absent-mindedly licking on his finger.

He felt Italy's tongue coil around his finger one last time before it was removed and the smaller man went back to his pasta, declaring that there was no point in wasting good sauce.

He slid his eyes over to Italy, instantly snapping them back again to look down at his crotch. He couldn't deal with it. With haste, he jumped to his feet, mumbling an excuse before he fled the room.

* * *

It had happened again. A perfectly innocent situation had aroused Germany, only this time it was a little more serious than popping a boner from a simple sucking of his finger. He was beginning to think his loins would never get any rest with Italy around. He was constantly feeling overwhelmed with burning desire. He would end up passed out on the battlefield soon. He couldn't allow such a thing.

He sighed heavily, looking down at his lap. All the food Italy had put in his little body had clearly taken its toll. As Germany had been reading some documents out to his friend, he had simply fallen asleep, slowly falling onto his lap before he fell into a slumber. He was certain that it was the overeating that had done it, not the reading of his documents. After all, weapon stockpiling was a highly interesting subject that he enjoyed discussing on a daily basis.

It had long passed the point where he could have moved the smaller man. He knew he should have pushed him off as soon as his head hit his thigh...but he hadn't and now he was trapped.

He looked down at Italy's face. It was even more innocent in sleep than it was awake. However, the positioning of his head only filled Germany's mind with lewd thoughts. His nose was so close to his crotch; his peaceful breath so hot on him.

It aroused him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. To move quickly would make a scene, however he would probably be able to escape without Italy seeing his vulnerable state. To move slowly could prompt Italy to rouse and discover his erection but by moving slowly, he could avoid waking Italy altogether.

"I can't do it..." he said with defeat, still looking at Italy, the long strand of hair bouncing in the air to match his breathing.

It would go away eventually. Think of something disgusting, he said in his head, closing his eyes.

Instantly, France appeared in his mind. The fun loving, sex driven, wine drinking idiot. It had always riled him up how free-spirited he was. However, as soon as he had entered Germany's mind, he had slowly started losing all his clothes. He sighed heavily, it wouldn't arouse him any further at least.

He imagined himself sat next to France, drinking alcohol. Yes, that would do, he thought to himself. A drunken France was as bad as a drunk England. They were both a pain and he despised trying to discuss politics with either of them over a drink.

Suddenly, in place of France was a naked Italy.

His eyes snapped open and he shook his head. "No no no..." he muttered over and over again, hitting himself on the head as he failed to get the image of a naked Italy out of his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't think about Italy in that way. It was wrong. He wasn't that sort of person; he could control such urges.

"Why no?" A voice suddenly chimed from down below.

His eyes snapped down to see his friend slowly waking up. Frozen in place, he could only watch in horror as Italy awoke, moving forward to get up only to bump his nose fully into Germany's erection.

"Oh my!" Italy giggled, sitting up, his eyes remaining on Germany's arousal. "I'm sorry, were you having a private moment? I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Had you already started that when I fell asleep?" He placed his hand on the back of his head. "I can't remember, I'm sorry," he continued, laughing and rubbing his hair.

Germany grabbed for a cushion but his hand found none, instead he gripped Italy's thigh by mistake. His temperature sky-rocketed upon touching the smaller man and hearing him let out a small noise.

"Why are you touching my thigh? Are you trying to tell me that you are aroused because of me?" He stated outright, shocking Germany into speechlessness.

Before Germany could even comprehend the situation, Italy was slowly inching towards him. He had expected Italy to kiss him or sit in his lap, but instead he simply took a seat next to Germany, their thighs touching as they sat side by side for a moment.

"I've always wanted us to be like this," Italy said with a content tone, tilting his head to the side and resting it on Germany's shoulder, letting out a happy sigh as he slipped one hand under Germany's arm, linking them together as he snuggled closer. "I'm so happy you feel the same way."

Germany shifted uncomfortably, his dick painfully hard now as Italy continued to get closer to him. He was waiting for him to move over and embrace him, like he'd read in all the books but he just stayed by his side. Was he expecting him to take the initiative?

"When you say you've always wanted us to be like this, what do you mean exactly?" Germany asked, looking down at the top of Italy's head, suppressing the overwhelming urge to pin him down and ravish him.

"We can hug all the time!" He said excitedly, rubbing his face against Germany's arm.

Hug, he said in his head, clenching his fist slightly as he felt Italy continue to move against him. He had thought that Italy had finally understood something but as usual, he failed to notice the most obvious of things.

"Do you want to hug now?" Italy asked, unlinking his arm.

Germany raised an eyebrow before he nodded. Maybe it was cruel of him to take advantage of an innocent man, but he had no other choice. Well, he had choices, he just didn't care for any of the other ones.

He tapped his own lap, signalling Italy over. He couldn't help but feel excited as the smaller man clambered up onto him, unknowingly pressing his own crotch against Germany's as he sat up.

"Place your arms around my neck," Germany mumbled, placing one arm around Italy and pulling him closer; feeling heat rushing south as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders; fingers gently brushing against the nape of his neck. "Now, I want our lips to hug."

Lifted straight from a romance novel, but it didn't matter. Italy would never know.

"I've always wanted to do that with you too, but I thought maybe you wouldn't want to..." Italy admitted, tilting his face slightly as he leaned forward.

Before he could get the upped hand, Germany raised his other arm up and pulled Italy down into a kiss. The moment their lips touched, Germany felt his cock grow harder than it ever had before, the mere sensation of another set of lips making his entire body shudder. He could feel his arousal straining against his trousers as he allowed his tongue to gently caress Italy's. He could still taste the pasta and was surprised that he didn't find it as repulsive as he did watching him eat it.

"Wait," Italy said as he broke the kiss, panting slightly. "I want to do it the other way around."

Germany watched as Italy returned to his seat beside him, his legs outstretched calmly. He could see that Italy was now sporting his own erection, which made him blush even more so, the tingling in his body making him shudder. He wanted to touch the smaller man but his body wouldn't move; his was immobilised by Italy's strange request.

"I don't understand," Germany admitted, staring at Italy.

"Sit as I was sitting on you. I want you to sit on my lap," Italy said with a tone Germany had never heard him use before. He found it strangely arousing, yet haunting at the same time. How could such a coward be so assertive at a time like this?

Somewhat meekly, he complied, clambering over and straddling his friend. He felt uncomfortable but as he looked down on Italy's face, he saw the other man's face twitch slightly before he let out the smallest of moans as he adjusted his positioning, their erections once again brushing against one another.

"I really want to touch you," Germany confessed, running his hands down Italy's arms as he towered above him.

"Where?" Italy asked, his voice once again retaining that innocent tone that made Germany instantly feel like he was soiling something pure simply by looking at him. Before he could even answer, he felt a hand on his own, guiding his palm down south until he was pressing on Italy's arousal. "Here?"

Germany nodded, choking slightly as he started to massage his friend's cock through his trousers. His own mind couldn't comprehend how forward Italy was. He masked it with such a pure face thought and that made him question just how naïve he actually was.

"We should take this off you," Italy said with a smile, running his fingers down the buttons of his shirt, pausing at the bottom one before he flipped it open, slowly moving onto the next one. "Do you mind?" He asked as he reached up to the final button.

Without waiting for a reply, he opened the crisp white shirt and slid it gently from Germany's shoulders.

Nimble fingers ran over his body, not one hint of hesitation in their movements. Could Italy have really touched another person in such a way before? It didn't seem right, Germany thought to himself as he let out a small sigh. Shaking his head, he looked down on Italy. He was being the naïve one now. Just because he had gone his entire life without sex didn't mean that Italy had. After all, Italians were just as notorious as the French concerning that aspect of life.

"Your body has so many more muscles than mine! Look how big you are..." Italy mumbled as he ran his hands all over Germany's torso.

He couldn't say what was on his mind at that moment. He couldn't verbally soil Italy the way he was about to physically. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to perform when it came down to it. He was already so close to climaxing and all Italy was doing was feeling his body. He had yet to be to have Italy touch his erection and he was ready to erupt.

The sound of his belt clanking open drew him back to reality. He hadn't even felt it; only heard it. He waited, holding his breath. He wanted Italy to wrap his hand around his cock; move his hand and bring him to his orgasm through such simple motions. However, instead of a hand on his dick' all he felt was the hands he longed for on his back, slowly running up and down the taut flesh.

Before he could say anything, he watched as Italy sucked carefully on two of his fingers before the one hand ventured lower down his back, squeezing under his waistband and into his trousers. He didn't have a chance to protest as Italy slowly inserted one finger into him. His entire body seized up and naturally, he jolted forward, clinging onto the smaller man instantly.

"W-what are you doing?" Germany stammered out, breathing heavily against Italy's neck as he felt himself being invaded by a slick finger.

"I thought we could be intimate! It's what you do when you like someone, and I really like you!" He said with a smile, slipping another finger in, causing Germany's eyes to water as he felt himself being stretched out.

Not only had he never been intimate with someone, but he had never even thought about it happening this way around. Especially not with Italy. He was so small; so fragile. How could someone like him know such a thing? How could he even want to be the 'man' in such a situation?

"Please Feliciano, can't we..." Germany panted, only to have Italy shake his head.

"Stand up for a moment," Italy commanded with a soft tone, tilting his head to one side.

Germany felt his face twitch in frustration and he let out an audible moan as Italy removed his fingers from him. Did he actually want this? His mind said no but his body; his body was ablaze with desire.

He complied, getting to his feet. In doing so, his trousers fell down, leaving him in just his underpants as they pooled at his ankles. He could feel the blush on his face deepening as he could see his own erection protruding outwards in a crude way, straining against his boxers; begging to be released from the cotton cage.

Embarrassment flooded his senses as Italy leaned forward, his own arousal out of view as he placed his fingertips on the waistband of Germany's underwear. Taking his time, Italy carefully pulled down the fabric until Germany's erection flipped out, bouncing excitedly as it was finally free from its confines.

He kept his eyes on Italy, watching as he moved his head forward and finally placed one hand around his cock. However, instead of flicking his wrist and allowing his the pleasure he wanted, he simply kept his hand at the base, not moving it at all as he pushed Germany's boxers down his legs to join his trousers.

"Do something," Germany moaned, feeling vulnerable as he just stood there.

Italy grinned. "I'd do anything for you!" He proclaimed, the innocence making Germany raise his hand to his mouth and bite on the back of it as the smaller man took him into his mouth.

His entire body buckled upon feeling the warmth encapsulate him. Instinctively, he reached out to grasp something but all he found was Italy's head and instead of steadying himself, all he did was push his cock further into his mouth, causing his body to lose all balance and collapse as he fell forward onto the sofa, narrowly avoiding Italy's small body.

"Maybe something like that should wait for a time when you can control yourself more," Italy pointed out, a goofy smile plastered on his

Germany felt weak as he allowed Italy to remove his trousers from his legs completely. He hadn't climaxed but he had come so close to ending it all. Italy had only put his mouth around him and he had nearly come in his mouth. He was embarrassed by his inexperience.

He adjusted his positioning on the sofa, allowing his legs to settle on either side of Italy. He wanted Italy, he couldn't help it. It's only natural to develop feelings for someone you spend a lot of time with and now it was apparent that Italy felt the same. He wondered when Italy had started feeling like this about him but he could ask questions later.

He placed his hand on Italy's hip as he leaned forward. Now he was the one who was being dominated. It felt strange. In all his dreams, Italy had always been the virgin. Acting coy and innocent, moaning in pleasure as Germany took him but as Italy's mouth descended on his, his preconceptions of the smaller man went out the window.

Their tongues once again met in a passion fuelled kiss. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they continued to kiss; Italy's fingers once again pushing inside Germany, stretching him out. Germany knew basic anatomy as as he felt Italy's fingers curl inside him, he let out a low moan of pleasure. It seemed Italy wasn't a complete stranger to the ins and outs of gay sex.

"Please..." Germany groaned, his entire body tensing up. His skin was on fire. He was ashamed by how he was letting Italy dominate him but at the same time, it only made him want the smaller man more.

Italy giggled, nodding his head, the strand of hair sticking out simply bounced in agreement. "I don't have any lubrication...do you?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling in thought as his fingers continued to drive Germany wild.

"In my room... near all my-ah!" He cried out, digging his fingers into the cushions as Italy once again removed his fingers too quickly.

"One moment then!" He replied, jumping over the sofa and running off.

Germany couldn't believe it. What was occurring was unfathomable. He raised his arm to his head, covering his eyes. It was humiliating in a way...but there was no denying how much of a turn on it was to see Italy finally assert himself.

It was then that it really hit him. Italy was going to fuck him. Suddenly, he felt nervous. His mind searched for a way out and as he lowered his arm to do the same with his eyes, all he saw was the other man between his legs once again, grinning at him.

He must have been out of it. He hadn't even noticed him returning into the room. He hadn't heard him taking off his clothes or felt him moving onto the sofa.

Just as he was about to push himself up and make an excuse, Italy leaned forward, placing his hand on his shoulder before he kissed Germany's forehead. "I promise I can make you feel good. I won't surrender halfway through and retreat..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head for a moment.

Germany only blushed as he allowed his eyes to take in the full sight of Italy. He had seen him naked before but never in such a state. His body glistened with a thin layer of sweat; his erection stood proudly. He watched with curiosity as he skilfully slicked his cock with the lubricant Germany had only ever used with himself. He had never thought anyone else would be using it on him.

He took in a deep breath as he felt Italy align himself with him. He didn't know how it would feel to have something so big inside him. Would it hurt? Or would it feel good? Too many questions and only one way to find out the answers.

Another kiss was planted on his forehead and he instinctively raised his arms, wrapping them around Italy's neck as he was penetrated for the first time.

The initial shock faded fast as he was kissed passionately on the lips; all pain being lost as his lips moved against Italy's. He never knew he was about to kiss with such fervour and until now, he had never known had badly he had wanted the smaller man. Sure, he had been infatuated with him but up until this moment, he had assumed it had just been because of how much time they had spent together...but no. He actually felt something for this man and as Italy looked down on him with a smile and asked "Are you okay?", he knew he never wanted to leave his side.

"I'm fine, just fine," he mumbled, clenching his teeth as Italy began thrusting into him. He wasn't gritting his teeth because of the pain; quite the contrary. Although it was Italy taking him; although it was him who had spread his legs, he didn't want to show any sort of weakness like the people showed in the erotic books he read.

Wherever Italy had learnt to make love, Germany was thankful. The way his hips angled his cock to perfectly strike his prostate over and over again made him see stars. The dizzying pleasure forced him to grunt loudly with every thrust into him. He was still the man in this situation, as made clear by the noises Italy was making. He may be the one in charge, but the sounds dropping for his lips would make anyone listening in think otherwise.

Long moans escaped as Germany allowed his thrusts to go deep; high pitched wails as he decided to clamp his muscles around Italy. He may not be as experienced as Italy but he knew how to tease.

He moved his hands onto Italy's back, gripping slightly as the smaller man continued to pound into him, showing more strength in the past few minutes than he had the entire time on the battlefield. With his eyes on Italy's, he could see the other man wasn't concentrating on his face, instead he was looking downwards at Germany's neglected erection.

"Ludwig...could you touch yourself?" Italy asked with such innocence, Germany was beginning to think it was a dream until he jabbed into him again, sending his eyes reeling backwards as the pleasure tingled throughout his body. "I would very much like to see you pleasure yourself whilst I also pleasure you."

Germany felt a twang of even further embarrassment at the thought of doing such a thing in front of Italy, but throwing all thought into the wind, he cleared his mind and allowed one hand to slid between them. Gently, he wrapped his hand around his cock. He instantly felt even closer to his climax. The sensation of touching himself whilst having Italy inside him was too much. He was nervous. He couldn't come so early when Italy showed no signs of finishing any time soon.

He cautiously flicked his wrist, allowing his palm to move up his erection as Italy continued to fuck him. The sensation was overwhelming. He had never felt such intensity before. All his his muscles quivered beneath his skin as Italy pounded into him with a hypnotic rhythm. His throat was dry, his hand frantic as he climbed towards his orgasm.

Having thought Italy to be clueless, he realised he had been wrong; so very wrong. His entire body trembled with pleasure as he continued to move his hand, meeting each of Italy's skilled movements.

He had thought he would drive himself over the edge with his own skilled hands or perhaps it would be Italy nudging him into ecstasy with his cock but he had been wrong again. It wasn't either of those actions that sent him spiralling into rapture. It had been the simple, tender kiss that Italy placed on his lips. Chaste even, no tongue forced into his mouth until he greedily slipped his in, trying to touch more of Italy as he rode out his orgasm, clinging to Italy's petite frame as he felt his own fluids spill onto his stomach.

His entire body was in shock. His first orgasm with another person and yet the sex continued. He could still feel jabs of pleasure running through his body with every thrust, causing his head to flop carelessly from side to side as he tried to come to terms with the new sensations. Unknowingly to Germany, his entire body had tensed up upon climaxing and he could curiously see the change in Italy's expression as he tried to adjust to the new constant tightness.

"Can't you just relax?" Italy whined, panting heavily as he leant over Germany, pushing into the larger man over and over again, his fingers clawing into Germany's tough exterior.

Germany couldn't help but let a snigger be made apparent in his heavy breathing. He once again had control. He wrapped his legs fully around Italy, drawing their bodies closer before he ran his tongue along the smaller man's neck, nibbling gently on the skin.

He could feel Italy shuddering in his arms, his thrusts more sporadic the more he played with him. He allowed his own hands to run up and down his back, gently stroking the skin.

"I don't want to relax. I want to see you..."

"Come...I'm going to..." Italy interrupted Germany, gripping onto his body as his hips moved faster than before, all precision lost as he just moved in and out of Germany over and over again, reaching his climax.

He's going to come inside me, Germany thought nonchalantly.

Then he watched Italy's face contort in pleasure, his movements speeding up dramatically for a split second before they slowed down and he felt a sudden warmness inside him before Italy let out a long moan and slumped down onto his body; hot and sweaty, his hair stuck to his head aside from the long strand of hair that bounced around in the air.

He came inside me, Germany thought again, realisation suddenly dawning on him.

"You... You came inside me?" He said in a loud voice, his face twitching as the clean freak inside him suddenly appeared.

Italy instantly sat up upon hearing a raised voice, his hands waving nervously in front of his face as if holding an invisible flag. "I didn't mean to. I...I..." He shook his head, instantly clambering off the sofa.

"Wait, don't!" Germany cried out all too late as Italy withdrew from him. At once, he felt empty and he could feel the warmness of Italy leaving him. Realisation fully dawned on him and he snapped his legs shut. He wasn't ashamed of what he had done, far from that, he was proud of having finally done something with another person but he couldn't stand the thought that such a substance could leak onto his sofa.

He glanced down at his own stomach, eyeing up his own fluids. There was so much. He had never produced so much on his own.

Before he could speak any further, Italy appeared at the end of the sofa again, pushing his legs open with an apologetic look on his face. "How about I clean you up?" He dipped his head down, trailing his tongue along Germany's stomach, causing the larger man to let out a long groan as his tongue ventured south and poked its way inside.

Instantly blushing a deep shade of red again, he placed his hand on Italy's head, squashing the lone strand of hair that bobbled up and down with each probe of Italy's tongue.

"Please, go and get me a towel or something similar."

"Don't you like me doing that?" Italy asked, confused as he sat back up.

"It's not that I don't like it... I just..." Germany allowed his voice to trail off. The mere thought of discussing such acts with Italy was mortifying for him. Even though Italy had just been inside him, he couldn't discuss rimming with him.

"You don't like it with me? You don't love me?" Italy's eyes welled up instantly. "I feel so used!" He screamed and Germany propelled himself forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"I really do like you, it's just..."

He had no chance to say anything further as Italy pressed his body up against his and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You like me! You really like me! I'm so happy right now." He squealed, nuzzling Germany's neck.

He sighed deeply as he sat on the sofa, feeling himself dirtying the fabric. It was okay, he would get it reupholstered and next time, he would take Italy to his bed and teach him what he thought was proper etiquette for sex.

* * *

A/N: I hope that didn't suck too much. Upon mentioning that I was wandering into the Hetalia fandom and mentioned the whole 'Italy should do Germany', I got a number of raised eyebrows. Haters to the left. Make an orderly line.


End file.
